


Paris in the rain

by Ziam_Time



Series: kidfic - Nadira verse [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam_Time/pseuds/Ziam_Time
Summary: Zayn and Liam find their own little piece of heaven on earth at home, their immeasurable happiness in each other’s arms, because wherever they are, together, is like Paris in the rain!





	Paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written as part of The Ziam Club’s Song Lyrics Challenge, for the prompt Paris in the rain, by Lauv.  
> To read more of the amazing fics by the other writers participating in this challenge, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/The_Ziam_Club_Song_Lyric_Challenge/works)
> 
> This story is a short drabble based off my other fic ‘All I want For Christmas Is You’. No need to have read that one though. 
> 
> Thank you, Sofia, for being my beta. Mistakes, if any, are mine. No connection to Zayn or Liam or anyone mentioned.  
> 😊 Enjoy!
> 
> (See the end of this work for more notes.)

It was the middle of summer and the clear night sky looked stunning. It looked like an intricately woven tapestry of brilliantly shining stars around the full moon. The weather was pleasantly warm and there was a light breeze. Zayn closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in the earthy smell wafting all around him. Tricia and Karen along with their girls had spent a good amount of time planting the huge lawn and the flowering plants all around the edges of the massive backyard of their Surrey mansion. Watson knew enough to keep away from the plants, but Loki was a menace, forever attacking the helpless flowers until Liam picked him up forcibly.

The porch light was on but other than that it was just the bright light from the full moon. Zayn could feel the thick carpet of grass through the soft blanket he lay on currently. He was wearing a light ironman tank top and his (maybe it was Liam’s) well-worn soft cotton shorts. Watson slept on his right foot, snoring softly. Zayn closed his eyes and hummed along to the music from his phone.

_Yeah, all I know is, mmm-mmm-mmm_

_Getting lost late at night under stars_

_Finding love standing right where we are_

_Your lips, they pull me in the moment…_

How true was this song though! Zayn couldn’t help but reminisce about the earlier days when they had first met. He had been thoroughly mesmerized by the young and innocent Liam with his beautiful soft brown eyes and a ready smile. He couldn’t help but stare at Liam’s plump, pink lips, all the time. Social media had been flooded with pics of him gazing at Liam fondly and more often, than not, thirstily (to be honest, not much may have changed now, 10 years later but Zayn likes to think it’s his right to unabashedly enjoy every aspect of his handsome hubby).

He was smiling goofily to himself as Watson woke up with a jerk, hearing the porch door open. Zayn turned his head slightly and watched his husband strolling towards them with their pint-sized daughter in his arms. Before he could even ask her what she was doing up so late, Liam let her down and shrugged helplessly,

“Someone refused to sleep and wanted to chill with their papa and baba under the stars!”

“Well, what can you do?” agreed Zayn easily despite it being way past their daughter’s bedtime. How could he blame Liam when they were both big suckers for their daughter’s every whim?

Nadira stumbled along on the thick grass, the last few steps, and flopped into Zayn’s open arms, proclaiming loudly, “missed you, baba. Baby wanna chill.”

Zayn cuddled her close and kissed her nose, “Baba missed you more, my angel. I thought papa was putting you to sleep, after your bath, hmm?” He tickled her belly eliciting loud, happy giggles.

 

Watson quickly crawled up to her and licked her feet before moving back to his spot at the edge of the blanket, near Zayn’s feet.

Liam, bare-chested and dressed in just his joggers, looked as handsome as the day they had met. Zayn felt his heartbeat pick up a notch at the sight of his shirtless hubby, all muscles and abs. Suddenly, Zayn felt his husband tugging him up, and held on to Nadira tightly, “C’mon baby, dance with me. This is our song. It’s so beautiful, I even told Ari that when I met him a few weeks ago”.

Zayn couldn’t ever deny him because their daughter loved dancing and was already bouncing in his arms. She was Liam’s perfect dance partner. He would often come down to the kitchen in the mornings, to find dad and daughter dancing goofily and singing with wooden ladles as pretend mics, all in the pretext of making pancakes. His first cup of coffee was made that much sweeter with their infectious laughter and sticky cuddles.

Nadira was familiar with ‘Paris In The Rain’ as the boys played it often, at night before she slept.

Zayn had never really learnt to dance and still hated it with a passion except when it came to Liam and their daughter. Liam always seemed to make it work, somehow. He suspected he was so in tune with Liam, that he swayed to his handsome hubby’s rhythm rather than to the beat of the actual music.

Liam wrapped both his arms warmly around Zayn’s lower back. Zayn continued to hold Nadira in one arm squished snugly between them and rubbed Liam’s bare back tenderly, with the other. They swayed along to the song, as Nadira placed her head on Zayn’s shoulder and he leaned his head on Liam’s.

Zayn breathed in the fresh woodsy citrus scent from Liam’s favourite body wash and the sweet baby smell from their daughter. He joined Liam as they harmonised,

_I look at you now and I want this forever_

_I might not deserve it but there’s nothing better_

_Don’t know how I ever did it all without you_

_My heart is about to, about to jump out of my chest._

Liam ran his lips along Zayn’s forehead until he looked up for a soft kiss.

“It’s true babe”, Liam whispered softly against his lips, causing Zayn to raise an eyebrow questioningly, “I’ll never understand what I ever did to deserve you both, but I am forever grateful to The X Factor for bringing you to me.”

Feeling overwhelmed with the love reflecting in Liam’s eyes, Zayn shushed, “Shut it jaan, I’m the lucky one. I was soooo gone for you from the very beginning.”

“Haha. Thank you, my sweet baby for being patient with me until I figured it out.” Liam giggled quoting the lyrics he had written for his hubby who had been his first (and only) boyfriend ever.

“Thank heavens for this little angel for giving our family something I didn’t even know we needed. She truly makes us complete.”

The dads snuggled Nadira into their arms tightly and peppered her face with kisses, causing her to squeal delightedly. Zayn thought about how they had brought home a tiny infant adopted from the other side of the world. Within a few weeks, she had flourished with the love and nurturing from her fathers and their families. She had her grandparents wound around her little finger. The other boys spared no expenses in pampering her. Louis was the worst and even his husband Harry couldn’t control him. Niall fed her anything and everything that he loved eating. 

_So come and set the mood right underneath the moonlight_

_Days in Paris, Nights in Paris_

_Need you with my eyes closed, wonder where the time goes?_

_Isn’t it obvious? Isn’t it obvious?_

They continued dancing until the song ended.

Zayn collapsed on to the mountain of cushions on their soft blanket. Liam lay down right next to Zayn, head propped up by two big pillows. Nadira crawled from Zayn’s arms, in a tumble of limbs, to lay on Liam’s tummy, with her cheek right over his heart. This was her most favourite spot on Liam. As a newly adopted baby, she would easily fall asleep to the steady rhythm of Liam’s heartbeat and the soft singing of her dads.

“Perfect song for tonight babe”, whispered Liam with bright eyes, holding Nadira with one large hand splayed securely on her back. He reached for Zayn’s phone to play the song on repeat.

“Sap” mumbled Zayn, shifting closer and lay his head on Liam’s bare chest as well, “I love you.” He pulled a soft cotton blanket over all three of them, legs tangling with his hubby’s and toes tickling Watson, who snuffled on unbothered. Liam wrapped an arm around his husband’s shoulder, slipping stray fingers under his loose tank top, tugging him impossibly close.

Zayn pushed an arm under Liam’s waist and stroked Nadira’s back with his free hand as he gazed fondly at their beautiful daughter, almost nose to nose. Liam had braided her thick, long, dark hair and dressed her in her favourite footie PJs, which she wore practically every night (thank you for that unca Lou-Lou) and a full-sleeved batman tee.

“Hi baba”, she giggled and kissed Zayn’s nose. He scrunched up his nose fondly and pecked her lips whispering, “Did you like dancing beti?

She just smiled happily cheering, “yes, yes, yes, I loooove dancing.”

“Hmmm and chilling under the stars also. Right, babe?”

“I like chilling with papa and baba.” she responded sagely.

Liam laughed softly, jostling the two people sprawled comfortably on his chest. Two bright amber-coloured, doe-eyed pairs of eyes looked up at him accusingly. His two most favourite people in the world pouted simultaneously,

“Papaaaa…”

“Jaaaannn…”

Liam couldn’t help rolling his eyes but quickly leaned down with apologetic, sloppy kisses on both their foreheads “Sorry my loves, please continue and papa will try not to disturb you.”

Zayn leaned up and kissed his hubby soft and long, shifting his hand to stroke Liam’s bare tummy, ignoring their daughter’s weak and soft protest, “I’m here baba.”

He smiled into the kiss and slowly settled back with his head next to her on Liam’s chest,

Zayn brought her tiny palm and placed it over his heart, whispering, almost like a secret, “you are right here beti, inside Baba’s heart. Can you hear my heart beating with your name?”

Nadira’s gorgeous brown eyes widened and she nodded her head vigorously, tickling Liam’s bare chest.

“Do you know who’s inside papa’s heart?” Liam questioned softly, not to disturb the tender moment.

“Baba’s inside here, papa” she said poking a finger at Liam’s chest, near her cheek, “I can hear your name baba.”

Liam cooed softly, heart overflowing with love for their amazing and loving daughter. She wasn’t done though.

“Baba and baby are both inside papa’s heart.” Nadira concluded happily, pressing tiny palms to Liam’s cheeks.

Zayn looked up quickly at his husband and saw his eyes nearly squished shut with a smile that lit up his entire face, brighter than the sun.

“She gets that from watching you, jaan. Does it with me too when you’re away for a few days and I’m waiting for you to come home from the airport.”

Liam tugged her up and peppered her face with kisses, “I love you, my baby angel. You are the smartest girl in the whole wide world. Baba and you fill up my entire heart, beti.”

Nadira wrapped an arm around Liam’s neck and kissed his jaw, before laying down again on his chest, tapping Zayn’s cheek before closing her eyes.

The dads were constantly amazed at their little child’s unabashed love for them both. She never played favourites with her fathers, though it was no secret that Uncle Haz was her favourite amongst the three boys, much to Louis’ chagrin.

Safaa had once asked Nadira, when she was just over two years old, who her favourite father was, and their daughter had looked from one to the other in two corners of the room, deep in conversation with someone or the other. Nadira had taken precisely five seconds before stumbling to the tea table next to Yaser and reaching for the black and white photo in an ornate silver frame from Pakistan.

The picture was taken during the small intimate party they had thrown for their family and closest friends, to proudly introduce their daughter, a few weeks after her adoption. Ruth had captured the moment when Zayn had brought in their brand new, one-year old daughter into the room. She looked around wide eyed at the number of people and pressed into Zayn’s arms, clutching Liam’s finger tightly. Both the fathers had eyes only for her and gazed down at the bundle of goodness swathed in a pale, yellow baby blanket. She was wearing a pale pink onesie with the phrase, ‘I love my two dads’.    

Pointing to that picture had been Nadira’s way of telling Safaa how she loved both her dads, equally. 

As the boys settled in cosily with their daughter, under the blanket of moonlight and stars in the summer sky, same song still on repeat, Zayn made a mental note to send Ari a generous hamper of goodies with gourmet chocolates and champagne.

Zayn fell asleep with a soft smile, on the thought of how they always found immeasurable happiness in each other’s arms, with their gorgeous little family, happy puppies and a happier baby.

Wherever they were, together, was even better than Paris in the rain…

 

_Anywhere with you feels right_

_Anywhere with you feels like_

_Paris in the rain, Paris in the rain_

_We don’t need a fancy time_

_Or bottles that we can’t pronounce_

_‘Cause anywhere babe, is like Paris in the rain_

_When I’m with you, ooh-ooh-ooh_

_When I’m with you, ooh-ooh-oh_

_Paris in the rain, Paris in the rain_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please don’t forget to leave kudos and comments, they are my manna from fic readers heaven!
> 
> Drop by & talk to me on Twitter @Ziam_Time
> 
> If you are a die-hard Ziam-till-I-die fan, do follow our group on Tumblr at theziamclub and on Twitter @The_Ziam_Club  
> xx Chitra


End file.
